


Lifelong Romance

by Zai42



Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Plug, F/F, Fingering, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Other, Ritual Sex, The Heart of Aphrodite 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Aphrodite is always so pleased by Azu's offerings.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Azu (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151312
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	Lifelong Romance

Azu tipped her head back against the plush collection of pillows on her bed, sighing contentedly, stretching out her legs to feel the pleasant pull in her thighs. She had reached the stage of the night where the soft haze of wine and the slightly sharper buzz of arousal had melted into something that bordered on hedonistic. She had come twice - once quick and artless before she got started in earnest, once with lazy, slow strokes over her clit, dragging it out into a long, hot pulse of an orgasm. Now she was lazing, sipping red wine that had been warmed by the fire crackling in her hearth, letting her mind slip gradually into meditative thoughtfulness.

She had toys arranged around her on the bed, and she danced her fingertips over them, mind wandering, feeling out which ones called to her. She let her eyes slip closed, humming a prayer under her breath, letting Aphrodite guide her hand.

Her finger snagged on metal, and she picked it up without looking at it. She recognized the shape of it - the water-fine chain that flowed prettily between her fingers, the clamps on each end with their dangling pink teardrops. She dragged one hand up her stomach to cup the heavy swell of a breast, thumbing over her nipple, coaxing it languidly into hardness. Her other hand walked along the bedsheets, guided by the sense that her goddess didn’t intend to stop at only some nipple clamps.

The plug she found was heavy enough that she opened her eyes to see how it rested in her palm. “Hmm,” she said out loud, buoyed, a bit, by the wine. “Feeling adventurous today, my Lady.”

A thrill of warmth went through her as she spoke, and Azu smiled, tingling and suffused with a sense of playful approval. She rested the plug on her belly and brought her hand up to play with her tits, arching her back to thrust out her chest. She was, after all, putting on a show.

She hissed through her teeth as she tightened the first clamp onto her nipple, rubbing gently over it with her thumb in self-soothing circles. She gently arranged the teardrop to rest nicely on the curve of her breast. The second clamp coaxed a little moan out of her, breathy and eager. For a moment she basked in it, toying with the little teardrop crystals, running her palms over the smooth weight of her tits.

She thought she looked good, like this. Decorated and a little drunk and flush with pleasure. She reached for the plug and a vial of oil, feeling a bit adventurous herself.

The oil tingled slightly, where it slid over her fingertips, and Azu sprawled over her cushions as she fingered herself open, tugging lightly at the chain at her chest.

It was good, the stretch of it, the sharp tug at her tits; she bit at a knuckle as she pressed a second finger into herself, eyes fluttering, a fullness in her heart that had little to do with the fullness elsewhere.

The plug, as it sank into her, went smoothly despite its size, and Azu tossed her head back with a pleased little groan. She stretched her arms out above her head and wished absently she had a mirror, to see herself clamped tight and stuffed full, an offering to her goddess. But, she thought with a smug little wriggle, she could feel Aphrodite’s approval thrumming in her like a struck bell, so she allowed herself to imagine she made quite the sight.

For a few moments she simply basked in it, the heavy fullness sitting inside her, the distant ache of arousal. Then she dragged her palms back down herself, fingertips dragging along her cheekbones, catching at her lips, tracing patterns over her collarbone as she slowly stoked the fire in her skin. She wanted to slip a finger into her cunt, so she did, relishing the silky wet heat of herself, sensitive but not hurting, not yet.

She might make herself come until it hurt - she hadn’t decided yet. But the night was long, and her goddess was patient, so Azu would take her time.


End file.
